Swan Song
by Nafrayu
Summary: [OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF] Depuis quelques jours, Sam et Dean accumulent la malchance et se demandent qui peut bien être à l'origine de leur malheur. Pour trouver le coupable, ils font appel à Crowley, toujours prêt à admirer les Winchester quand ils sont dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa** du forum (plus d'information sur mon profil) pour **Lys de Pandore**. Je suis très contente parce que j'ai pu écrire sur un fandom et un thème qui me plaisent beaucoup, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi :)

 **Titre** : _Swan Song_ (en référence à l'excellent épisode final de la saison 05, ma préférée)

 **Disclaimer** : rien de m'appartient sinon Gabriel serait en vie et président de la Terre.

J'ai tout relu mais il peut rester des coquilles parce que cet OS fait 22 pages et c'est long x)

* * *

 **Swan Song**

– Dean ! hurla Sam.

Il leva son revolver et tira une balle sur le démon qui s'effondra à terre. Sam se précipita alors vers son frère qui gisait par terre dans une mare de sang. Dean était allongé, ses mains entourant sa cuisse ensanglantée alors qu'un démon venait d'y planter très profondément son poignard.

– Dean, ça va ?

– A merveille, Sammy, grogna Dean qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Sam ignora le sarcasme dans sa voix et examina la blessure qui semblait trop profonde pour ses maigres compétences de secouriste. Il soupira.

– On va aller à l'hôpital, annonça t-il.

– Certainement pas ! s'exclama Dean.

Il repoussa Sam d'une main et tenta de se mettre debout de l'autre. Il devint encore plus pâle et retomba lourdement sur son frère qui soupira. Sam passa alors le bras de Dean par dessus son épaule et l'entraîna en dehors du cimetière où ils avaient chassé un groupe de démon particulièrement bien armés.

Fort heureusement, l'Impala n'était pas garée bien loin et Sam n'eut pas à traîner Dean pendant plus de trois cent mètres avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur un carré de pelouse pendant que Sam sortait de quoi sommairement arrêter le sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Puis, il aida son frère à grimper sur le siège passager et il fila en direction de l'hôpital de la ville.

– Putain, gémit Dean avant de grogner de douleur. Plus vite, Sam !

– Je fais ce que je peux ! Appuis sur la blessure !

– C'est ce que je fais ! répliqua Dean d'une voix blanche.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à quatre heures cinq du matin, à croire que fidèle à la représentation des films d'horreur, les démons ne savaient rien faire en plein jour. L'hôpital était assez petit et l'équipe de nuit ne s'attendait pas forcément à une urgence si bien qu'ils eurent droit à tout un tas de question sur les circonstances du drame.

– Tu crois que je suis maudit ? demanda Dean une fois que l'infirmière fut parti en courant de la chambre. Un peu comme toi quand tu as perdu ta chaussure.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et tendit à Dean le donut qu'il avait acheté le matin même pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin et ils avaient déjà eu un paquet d'ennuis en moins de vingt-quatre heures : la traque aux démons, un coup de poignard dans la cuisse de Dean, le café brûlant que Sam avait commandé à la machine à café et qui s'était renversé sur son bras en lui causant une brûlure au deuxième degré, le docteur avait ensuite refait les points de Dean deux fois et l'infirmière venait de se tromper dans son antibiotique.

Sam jeta un regard vers son bras bandé et grimaça. Il essayait de ne pas verser dans la superstition mais même si son frère et lui avaient tendance à attirer la malchance, aujourd'hui ils cumulaient beaucoup de malheur.

– J'espère bien que non, grommela Sam.

Il se sentait épuisé par cette trop longue journée et son bras lui faisait mal. Il laissa Dean dans son lit et repartit au motel miteux où ils avaient pris une chambre. Heureusement, le trajet était court puisqu'il commençait à sérieusement s'endormir au volant. Il gara l'Impala devant le motel et sortit dans le froid de la nuit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il passa devant un lampadaire clignotant et grésillant puis grimpa rapidement les marches, une mains sur son bras douloureux.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam alluma le chauffage, avala un antalgique et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la ville deux jours plus tard, principalement parce que Dean avait eu une infection tenace suite à sa blessure. Pour couronner le tout, Castiel ne répondait ni aux appels sur son téléphone, ni aux prières de Sam, ni aux grognements de Dean. Sam installa donc son frère sur le frère passager malgré ses plaintes et ils passèrent prendre un petit-déjeuner à emporter. Ensuite, l'Impala fila sur les routes glacées qui menaient à la maison de Bobby.

Ils y arrivèrent le lendemain et constatèrent qu'il avait neigé. La maison du vieux chasseur ressemblaient d'ailleurs vaguement à une maison en pain d'épice recouverte de sucre glace. Sam gara l'Impala à côté des carcasses des autres voitures et ils sortirent rapidement – Dean boitant plus qu'autre chose – pour se mettre au chaud. Sam avait à peine posé un pied sur le perron qu'il dérapa sur le givre et s'étala de tout son long dans les escaliers.

– Sam ! cria Dean en s'approchant de son frère à cloche-pied. Ça va ?

Sam jura et se releva au moment où Bobby ouvrait la porte de la maison, un revolver à la main, au cas où. Il avisa Dean qui avait des béquilles et Sam qui se relevait, les cheveux plein de neige et la main en sang. Bobby soupira et rangea son arme.

– Allez, entrez.

Il leur prépara du café bien chaud et soigna la main de Sam. Puis, il leur demanda de leur raconter tout depuis le début.

– Ça fait un sacré paquet de merde, remarqua t-il une fois qu'ils eurent terminé. Et où est Castiel ?

– Aucune idée, soupira Dean qui avala son café en jetant un regard envieux au whisky de Sam. Sam, passes moi le whisky.

– Non, tu ne peux pas avec tes antibiotiques, répliqua son frère. Cas' a disparu depuis des jours, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Bobby.

– Et on a crevé deux fois sur la route, on te l'a dit ? ajouta Dean.

– C'est bizarre, admit Bobby. Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir contrarié personne ces derniers temps ? Pas de sorcières vaudou, de dieux païens ?

Sam et Dean haussèrent les épaules.

– On s'en souviendrait quand même, dit Dean en clopinant vers le réfrigérateur.

Bobby haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de dire qu'il en doutait sérieusement mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

* * *

Malheureusement pour eux, les jours suivant ne s'améliorèrent pas. Si Castiel revint de son excursion Dieu-sait-où, il ne sut pas dire ce qui provoquait toute la malchance des garçons. Il guérit néanmoins Dean de son coup de poignard et Sam de sa brûlure.

Malgré tout, le lendemain matin, Dean couru aux toilettes avec une indigestion qui fit grogner Bobby pourtant persuadé que son gratin de pâtes maison un peu trop cuit ne pouvaient pas être responsable de ça. Sam attrapa une angine le jour suivant et Castiel se brûla accidentellement avec de l'huile sacré dans l'après-midi.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Bobby alors que les plombs venaient de sauter sans réelles raisons.

– Putain, jura Sam quand il cogna douloureusement le genoux contre la table basse du salon.

Dean trouva à tâtons une lampe torche dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et descendit à la cave pour remettre les plombs. Il se sentait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et ne cessait de cogiter depuis quelques jours sur leur soudaine et tenace malchance.

Calant la lampe torche dans sa bouche, il ouvrit le compteur et entreprit de remettre l'électricité. Grommelant dans sa barbe de trois jours – il avait renoncé à se raser de peur de se trancher la gorge par accident – il se demanda qui il devait blâmer pour ces bêtises. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire en long, en large et en travers, il n'avait rien fait ces derniers jours envers qui que ce soit qui puisse justifier la guigne qui leur collait au train comme une moule à son rocher. Il avait ensuite pensé à Gabriel et son humour bizarre à la limite du morbide mais ça semblait tout de même un peu trop sadique pour l'archange. Enfin si l'on omettait le fait qu'il l'avait tué une bonne centaine de fois.

Le courant revint et Dean entendit une expression de soulagement à l'étage. Il referma le compteur, reprit sa lampe de poche et remonta l'escalier, rata une marche et se retint de justesse à la rampe poussiéreuse. Il fusilla de regard le vide et grommela quelques insultes supplémentaires.

Le lendemain, la neige fit son apparition à quelques jours de Noël ce qui suffit à les sortir un peu de leur morosité. Dean s'équipa de ses gants, de son écharpe et de sa vieille veste de cuir et prit l'Impala pour aller acheter deux ou trois petites choses pour le réveillon. Il s'en voulait un peu mais Sam et lui ne prenaient pas le temps de fêter Noël, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter généralement, comme le monde à sauver et l'esprit beaucoup trop encombré pour penser à ça. Mais Dean savait que c'était une erreur. Fêter Noël ferait plaisir à son petit frère et à la seule pensée de rendre Sam heureux suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur. Dean s'autorisa un petit sourire et resserra ses mains sur le volant en cuir. Ça ne serait pas un Noël de rêve mais ça serait quand même quelque chose !

Dean se gara sur le parking du supermarché et fourra son porte-feuille dans sa poche. Il sortit dans l'air glacial et fit de son mieux pour éviter les plaques de verglas qui scintillaient. Avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers temps, il était pratiquement sûr de se casser une jambe.

Il acheta une dinde, un pack de bières et du vin avec des épices dans l'espoir de faire un vin chaud digne de ce nom. Il lança également des biscuits au gingembre dans son cadis, paya le tout et ressortit. Dehors, le ciel était blanc et saupoudrait de la neige épaisse qui recouvrait déjà la route et l'Impala qui ressemblait à un gâteau à la crème.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois revenue à la voiture, les mains gelées, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message d'un numéro masqué sur son téléphone.

 _« Traître »_

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message pareil ? Et pourquoi ? Il tenta diverses manœuvres pour tenter d'obtenir l'expéditeur du message mais c'était Sam le spécialiste de tout ce qui était informatique, pas lui. Il balança son téléphone dans le sac de course et démarra la voiture pour rentrer.

Il mit plus longtemps que prévu en raison de la neige qui avait recouvert une bonne partie de la route et rendait le trajet encore plus périlleux que d'habitude compte tenu des circonstances. En arrivant, il avait complètement oublié le message.

Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à trouver quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Sam, Bobby et Castiel étaient devant la maison et observaient quelque chose que Dean ne nota pas tout de suite en raison de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus drue. Il s'approcha et resta figé, la bouche ouverte, oubliant totalement qu'il était gelé jusqu'aux os. Sur la façade de la maison, en lettres rouges et brillantes, était inscrit :

 _« Family ends with blood »_

– Qu'est-ce que… commença Dean sans terminer sa phrase.

– Ouai, répondit Bobby d'un ton amer.

– C'est apparut ce matin, ajouta Castiel.

– Et impossible de savoir qui a fait ça, dit Sam.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Sam haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet. Dean se souvint alors subitement du message qu'il avait reçu une demi-heure plus tôt et revint à la voiture chercher les courses et attrapa son téléphone portable coincé entre le vin et la dinde.

– J'ai reçu ça tout à l'heure, dit-il en leur donnant le téléphone.

Sam examina le téléphone et tenta de retrouver le destinataire. Sans succès.

– Bon, commença Bobby, qui s'amuse à faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Et ces quoi ces idioties de _« Family ends with blood »_ ?

– Ça ne pourrait pas être… John Winchester ? tenta prudemment Castiel.

Sam secoua la tête.

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça, lâcha Sam durement.

Dean ne répondit rien mais il était d'accord avec son frère, ça n'avait aucun sens que John revienne maintenant.

– John est mort, pourquoi il reviendrait maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas, Bobby, soupira Sam, mais ça n'a aucun sens.

– C'était une idée comme ça, rétorqua Castiel. Il n'y a, de toute façon, aucun esprit dans cette maison et aucun susceptible de vous hanter comme ça.

– Un esprit ne peut pas faire ça de toute façon, trancha Dean qui n'avait pas envie de parler de son père plus longtemps.

– Et Crowley ? demanda Sam.

– Quoi Crowley ?

– C'est peut-être lui, suggéra Sam. Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec notre famille, même si là-dedans on inclus nos amis.

– Tu veux dire par là toutes les personnes mortes par notre faute ? demanda Dean.

Sam grimaça.

– On peut toujours appeler le roi de pacotille, lança Bobby en se versant une rasade de sa piquette personnelle.

Dean se rappela alors qu'il avait un sac de courses pour le réveillon de Noël et s'empressa de le mettre au réfrigérateur. De retour dans le salon, il vit que Bobby était en train de mélanger les ingrédients dans un bol tout en marmonnant les paroles d'invocation. Il prit son arme, prêt à tirer sur Crowley s'il refusait de leur dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Dean voyait mal qui d'autres pourrait être impliqué. C'était ça ou le Dieu de la Malchance. Ou Gabriel. Gabriel restait, dans l'esprit de Dean, quelqu'un de possiblement impliqué à quatre-vingt pour cent.

– Salut les garçons.

Dean toisa le roi des croisements devenu le roi de l'Enfer, habillé de son habituel costume Armani noir et tenant un tout aussi habituel verre de Scotch à la main. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite l'air épuisé des personnes autour de lui : Bobby très énervé, Castiel dont la main était entourée d'un épais bandage à cause de sa brûlure, Sam qui guérissait tout juste de son angine et Dean à qui il manquait de quelques heures de sommeil qui le rendait grognon.

– L'esprit de Noël ne vous réussit pas, nota t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, crétin ? coupa Bobby.

– Moi ?

– Non le Pape, répliqua Dean.

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Crowley qui avait perdu son air affable.

– De tout ce qui nous tombe dessus, expliqua Dean en se retenant à grande peine d'arracher la petite ombrelle en papier qui dépassait du verre de Crowley pour lui enfoncer dans le nez. Depuis deux semaines, j'ai été poignardé, Sam s'est cassé la jambe, j'ai attrapé une indigestion, lui une angine, on reçoit des messages de menaces et quelqu'un qui vient de repeindre la maison de Bobby avec de la peinture rouge qui dit « Family ends with blood ».

Crowley passa son regard de Sam à lui.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu m'as pris pour ton psy, Dean ?

– Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda Castiel menaçant.

– Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que de vous coller au train en vous portant la poisse ? répliqua t-il. Non ce n'est pas moi, mais je suis curieux de savoir qui c'est.

– Tu n'es pas le seul, marmonna Sam.

– Tu n'as pas une idée de qui c'est, par hasard ? questionna Bobby.

– A priori, personne de l'Enfer, mais je vais contacter mon conseiller municipal de l'Enfer et je vous recontacte.

– Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Dean soupçonneux.

– Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Il disparut alors tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut.

– Est-ce qu'il a bien dit qu'il allait demander à son « conseiller municipal de l'Enfer » ? demanda Bobby d'une voix lasse.

Crowley ne se manifesta pas avant le lendemain, en début de soirée. La neige s'était arrêtée et avait laissé un épais manteau immaculé et scintillant dehors, recouvrant partiellement les carcasses de voitures et l'Impala. Bobby n'avait pas réussit à effacé l'inscription bizarre sur sa maison alors il avait trouvé plus pratique de repeindre sa maison et Castiel l'avait aidé.

Le soir, Dean préparait le dîner, souvent des hamburgers (mais avec une feuille de salade dans celui de Sam). Alors qu'il était en train de couper une tomate en rondelle, il se brûla le coude avec la poêle qui cuisait les steaks, puis se tailla un doigt et jura en balançant le couteau ensanglanté dans l'évier.

– Merde ! s'exclama t-il. C'est quoi ces bêtises ?

Il ramassa le couteau, le nettoya et entreprit de terminer le découpage sa tomate avant de la fourrer sans ménagement dans un hamburger à croire que c'était elle qui l'avait attaqué. Il vit alors que Sam l'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? demanda son petit frère.

– Un truc que je vais me faire un plaisir de cramer, répliqua Dean.

– Tu sais… commença Sam, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça juste pour moi.

Sam observait la dinde que Dean avait acheté pour le réveillon de Noël.

– Comment ça ?

– J'aime fêter Noël mais là… ça n'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

– Sam…

– Dean, écoutes…

– Sammy, coupa Dean, Noël c'est un truc important qu'on peut bien prendre la peine de fêter une fois par an en famille. Cas', Bobby et toi êtes la seule famille qui me reste et on ne fait que chasser, et enterrer les morts, on ne profite jamais de nos moments ensembles. Et tu sais quoi ? On mérite de passer un seul Noël heureux même si le sapin risque de nous tomber dessus ou la dinde de nous étouffer.

Sam eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

– Okay.

– On mérite un peu de bonheur, non ? Juste, un peu une fois dans notre saloperie de vie.

Dean regretta bien vite ces paroles quand, moins d'une seconde plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre au dehors et que les flammes illuminèrent la cuisine. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dehors.

Horrifié, Dean vit alors les flammes qui réduisait l'Impala en miette se dresser vers le ciel. La voiture n'était rien de plus à présent qu'une carcasse. Dean sentit Sam lui enserrer le bras alors que lui-même était figé.

Castiel les rejoignit à la hâte et éteignit les flammes d'un claquement de doigts mais c'était trop tard, l'Impala n'existait plus.

* * *

– Le fait que Dean entretienne une relation malsaine avec une voiture tragiquement décédée dans un incendie me brise le cœur, croyez-le bien, mais en quoi est-ce mon problème exactement ?

Crowley avait été rappelé à la hâte et faisait face à deux Winchester en colère, un chasseur et un ange qui ne comprenait pas bien en quoi la perte d'une voiture était devenue plus grave que le reste. Dean savait que tout le monde plaisantait souvent avec le fait qu'il aimait son Impala mais c'était bien plus qu'une belle voiture soigneusement entretenue, c'était un endroit plein de souvenirs, bons et mauvais et possiblement la seule véritable maison qu'il avait eu suffisamment longtemps pour la considérer comme telle. Ça n'était peut-être qu'une voiture mais il y tenait parce qu'elle faisait partie de la maigre liste de choses qu'il possédait et à laquelle il tenait.

– Parce que sinon on te tue, lança Dean sans réfléchir.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, crétin ? répliqua Crowley sur le même ton.

– Personne ne va tuer personne… pour le moment, tempéra Sam. Crowley, est-ce que tu as appris quoi que ce soit auprès de ton cardinal ?

– De mon conseiller municipal de l'Enfer, rectifia Crowley. Et oui.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ni l'Enfer, ni les démons n'ont rien à voir avec ça, reprit Crowley. En fait, ce sont les anges.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Crowley sembla savourer son effet.

– Impossible, trancha Castiel d'une voix cassante.

– Et pourtant mon petit ange c'est bien le cas.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Dean d'un air soupçonneux.

– J'ai des espions partout, répondit Crowley, comme les anges finalement.

Castiel secoua la tête visiblement dégoûté.

– Quand bien même ça viendrait des anges… Pourquoi ? demanda Sam. Ça n'a aucun sens de faire ça à moins de vouloir simplement s'amuser.

– Effectivement, là-haut ils ne sont pas franchement connu pour leur sens de l'humour mais, hey, je n'ai pas parlé de tous les anges ! Ajouta Crowley. Mon conseiller m'a simplement dit que ça venait des anges, le reste, ça n'est pas mon problème.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

– Tu pourrais le savoir si un ange traînait dans les parages ?

– Probablement, mais ça dépend de l'ange en question, admit Castiel.

– On va le trouver, promit Sam.

– Bonne chance, ajouta Crowley d'un ton beaucoup trop sincère pour être honnête.

Sam, Dean, Bobby et Castiel se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soupira Bobby. Tu sais quelque chose ?

– Disons que si je ne connais pas l'identité de la personne qui vous cause tous ces malheurs – en me faisant bien rire au passage, je dois le reconnaître – j'ai, en revanche, quelques petites choses en réserve qui me sont bien utiles, comme un sort permettant d'attraper celui qui fait ça.

– Et tu nous le donnerais ? demanda Dean. Sérieusement ?

– Sérieusement, approuva Crowley. A la seule condition que je puisse être présent pour remercier cette andouille de m'avoir tant diverti.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et ils se mirent au travail.

Crowley revint avec un vieux parchemin qu'il avait obtenu _« il y a fort longtemps auprès d'une puissante sorcière qui s'avérait également être une connasse »_ , d'après ses dires. Sam ouvrit le papier qui tombait partiellement en poussière et entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture alambiquée. Dean et Castiel fouillèrent le garde-manger de Bobby à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaire à sa réalisation, qui incluaient du sang d'agneau, quelques runes énochiennes, un cœur de colombe, de la menthe fraîche et pour une raison inexplicable, du sucre glace.

– On va être fixé, soupira Sam qui tenait son briquet à la main.

Il échangea un regard avec Dean qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et traça un large cercle d'huile sacré sur le sol. Il nota le regard légèrement contrarié de Bobby qui louchait sur son parquet qui, pourtant, en avait vu d'autres.

– Je nettoierais, dit-il en direction de Bobby.

– Hum.

Castiel récita le texte, sa lame d'ange à la main et Sam commença à tenter d'allumer son briquet. Il y eut une sorte de détonation puis une lumière blanche aveuglante et enfin… Dean eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac tant l'apparition qu'il avait devant les yeux lui coupa le souffle. Son cœur sembla se stopper puis repartir pour cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique pour poursuivre sa course seul hors de son corps.

– Adam… lâcha t-il d'une voix blanche.

Adam se tenait devant eux bien que ce soit impossible puisqu'il était théoriquement dans la Cage, enfermé avec Michael et Lucifer. La culpabilité céda le pas à la surprise et Dean échangea un regard avec Sam qui semblait mortifié, tout comme Bobby. Même Crowley ne semblait pas s'attendre à un tel revirement de situation puisqu'il s'était figé, son verre d'alcool à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

– Adam, répéta Dean. C'est… C'est impossible…

– Effectivement, répondit Adam d'un ton cassant, dur et froid.

– Tu n'es pas Adam, répliqua Sam.

Adam eut un ricanement.

– Ça t'arrangerait beaucoup je crois n'est-ce pas ? De te dire que ce n'est pas moi, que c'est Michael, ou peut-être Lucifer se baladant dans mon corps. La culpabilité, en admettant que vous en ayez une tous les deux, serait plus pratique à supporter n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu es différent, nota Dean.

– Différent de quoi ? Des deux jours qu'on a passé ensemble ? lâcha t-il d'un ton cassant qui lui ressemblait déjà plus.

– Adam…, commença Sam, comment tu as pu sortir de là ?

– Très bonne question, dit Adam en faisant quelques pas dans le cercle de feu sacré sans pour autant en sortir.

– La Cage est intacte, cintervint alors Crowley comme si le fait que Adam en soit sorti était une insulte personnelle.

– Tu en es sûr ? questionna Adam. Elle est fissurée, pas intacte mais pas brisée pour autant. Lucifer y est toujours.

– Mais pas Michael, dit alors Castiel.

Adam acquiesça.

– Et Lucifer ne tardera d'ailleurs pas à en sortir vu l'état dans lequel elle est, ajouta t-il. Elle est… instable.

Adam parlait avec une voix calme, posée qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Dean. Il avait peu de souvenirs de son plus jeune frère mais il était sûr que le Adam qu'il avait laissé tombé était différent. Comment pourrait-il le blâmer d'être différent cela dit ? C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était resté prisonnier de la Cage si longtemps.

Crowley, en revanche, ne s'attarda pas en considération et disparut, probablement pour s'assurer de l'état de la Cage.

– Merde, jura Bobby.

– Adam, on est désolé… commença Sam.

– Oui vous êtes tellement désolé et rongé par la culpabilité que vous m'avez laissé moisir là pendant… trois ans, coupa Adam d'un ton cassant. Vous avez une belle façon de prouver votre sens de la famille. Vous avez une idée de ce que trois ans représentent en Enfer ?

Dean trouva préférable de fixer les lattes du plancher en espérant disparaître au travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire de toute façon ? Pardon de t'avoir oublié en Enfer ? Pardon d'avoir totalement pensé à autre chose en étouffant la culpabilité dans l'œuf ?

– J'étais avec toi dans la Cage, tenta Sam, je sais ce que ça fait.

– Dans ce cas, c'est encore pire parce que ça veut dire que tu m'y as laissé sciemment.

– Écoutes, intervint Dean, rien de ce qu'on pourra te dire ne justifiera ni même n'excusera le fait de t'avoir… oublié là-dedans.

Castiel, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, observait Adam avec un air très méfiant que Dean ne comprenait pas bien.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler calmement ? demanda Dean tout en jetant de l'eau autour du feu sacré pour l'éteindre.

– Dean attend… intervint Castiel.

– Quoi ? demanda Sam.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti du cercle de feu sacré ? questionna Bobby en se tournant vers Adam.

Adam haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu voulais que je danse ? ironisa t-il.

Une fois le feu éteint, Adam sortit précautionneusement, le même air glacial flamboyant dans ses yeux.

– Tu n'es pas Adam, répéta Castiel en sortant sa lame d'ange.

– Tu crois ?

Dean échangea un regard perplexe avec Sam. La situation leur échappait totalement et ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers Adam. Qui que tu sois, tu as deux minutes pour le dire où on te fait frire.

– C'est un ange, Dean, expliqua posément Castiel en levant son épée.

– Donc tu n'es pas notre petit frère, conclu Sam. Qui es-tu ?

– Je viens de vous le dire, tête de nœud, répliqua Adam. Et… Je suis un ange.

– C'est impossible, trancha Castiel. Les Humains ne deviennent pas des anges.

– Normalement non, admit-il, mais dans certaines conditions c'est possible.

– C'est vrai ça ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

– Et bien… commença Castiel, ça peut arriver parfois, si l'humain en question a été extrêmement méritant, si Dieu l'a ordonné – comme pour Jésus –, ce genre de choses… Mais c'est extrêmement rare, il n'y en a même pas un par siècle. C'est un processus compliqué et assez douloureux…

– Je confirme, intervint Adam.

– …et ça peut ne pas fonctionner. Mais pour répondre à ta question, Dean, oui c'est possible.

Dean se tourna alors vers son frère qui lui sourit. Il semblait si différent que dans son souvenir. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais tout se passa très vite. Adam se jeta sur lui avec une rapidité toute surnaturelle et le plaqua contre un mur. D'une main, il envoya Sam dans les airs qui atterrit lourdement sur Bobby. Castiel s'approcha alors d'Adam, son épée à la main, mais Dean, qui suffoquait à moitié face à la poigne de son frère, lui fit signe d'arrêter.

– Attends ! Adam… écoutes, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'améliorera les choses mais ne crois pas qu'on se soit tourné les pouces pendant que tu étais en Enfer. On a du combattre Eve, les Léviathans, J'ai atterris au Purgatoire avec Castiel…

Il faillit ajouter « et Sam a adopté un chien » mais il sentit que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

– … et ensuite on a du faire face à tout un tas de saloperie comme on le fait chaque jour de notre vie. Alors oui, ça n'existe absolument pas ça et… ça n'excuse pas non plus le fait que j'ai choisis de sauver Sam et pas toi dans la Cage. Et pour ça, je te promets que je suis désolé, Adam.

Adam le fixait avec une colère mêlée à une infini tristesse.

– Adam, commença Castiel sans pour autant baisser son arme. La Cage t'a corrompu en quelque sorte, elle exacerbe ta colère.

– La Cage consume à petit feu, souffla Adam. Elle utilise notre colère contre nous. Michael m'en a partiellement protégé mais Sam a prit ça de plein fouet.

Sam s'était relevé et fixait son petit frère avec une certaine incrédulité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Lucifer n'était pas entièrement responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, expliqua Adam, mais il n'a rien fait pour arranger ça non plus.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu confus.

– Tu te soucis encore de Sam, commença Dean.

– Il a été… gentil avec moi, il m'a protégé.

– Et je continuerais, enchaîna Sam.

Dean savait que Sam cherchait à tout prix à apaiser la situation parce que l'idée de tuer leur frère n'était même pas envisageable même si la situation menaçait de déraper à tout moment.

Adam eut un ricanement.

– Je suis un ange, Sam. Je n'ai plus besoin de protection.

Il reporta son attention sur Dean et semblait partagé entre l'idée de le tuer, de l'écorcher vif ou de le laisser s'en aller.

– C'est pour ça que tu te vengeais en nous collant une poisse pas possible ? Demanda Dean.

– Et je me suis beaucoup amusé, ajouta Adam sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il y a beaucoup d'avantages à être un ange.

– Une seconde, intervint Bobby qui était resté silencieux jusque là, moi tu ne m'as rien fait.

– Non, avoua Adam. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné comme Sam ou Dean. Ou Castiel, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers l'ange. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider non plus.

– On sait d'où vienne tes talents de dramaturges, osa Dean. Tu es un pur Winchester.

Sam fit sa tête de « pas-maintenant-Dean » et Adam le fixa d'un regard plein de colère.

– Écoutes moi, mon garçon, dit alors Bobby en s'approchant. Baisses ton arme, ajouta t-il à l'attention de Castiel. Ces deux andouilles t'ont abandonné et celui-là – il désigna Castiel du pouce – a remonté Sam en te laissant dans la merde et c'est lamentable, je suis le premier à être d'accord. Ils auraient dû t'aider, te sortir de là…

– Bobby, tu ne nous aides pas, marmonna Dean.

– Où tu as vu que j'avais fini ! s'exclama le vieux chasseur. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus calmement, c'est que même s'ils se comportent parfois comme des abrutis, ce sont des types biens. Ils ont sauvé des gens, ils ont empêché des drames de se produire, ils m'ont sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand on est dans ce métier de merde on fait des choses dégueulasses, j'ai tué ma femme parce qu'elle avait un démon qui la torturait de l'intérieur et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que la culpabilité ne me donne pas envie de me flinguer. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'occupait pas de toi, qu'on ne pensait pas à toi.

Adam avait resserré sa poigne et Dean commençait à sérieusement suffoquer. Puis, sans prévenir, il le relâcha et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

– Je voulais juste une vie normale, lâcha t-il. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Il fixa Dean qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'Adam le frappa en plein visage avant de s'envoler. Il ressentit une douleur à lui donner la nausée et glissa le long du mur, des étoiles devant les yeux, son nez ruisselant de sang.

– Putain, jura t-il.

– Dean ! s'exclama Sam en se précipitant.

Il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

– On a merdé, Sam, réussit-il à dire avant de tourner de l'œil.

* * *

Les jours suivants, tout revint à la normale, à l'exception de l'Impala qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse fumante dans la neige. Dean, son nez réparé grâce aux talents de Castiel, s'était alors armé de sa plus grosse écharpe, de ses gants et de son bonnets et avait commencé à la réparer. Rester seul dans le froid à retaper sa voiture restait la meilleure idée qu'il avait en sa possession pour se vider la tête. Ni Sam, ni lui n'avaient reparlé de ce qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt et Dean en était plutôt satisfait parce qu'il ne voulait justement pas en parler. Bobby était parti sur une chasse avec son vieil ami Rufus et leur avait laissé les clés de sa maison non sans leur recommander de ne rien faire exploser, ni contrarier qui que ce soit.

Castiel, quant à lui, était parti au Paradis et n'était pas encore revenu mais Dean ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le moment. En vérité, il se sentait fatigué de tout ça : de la culpabilité et de la tristesse. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Ou de vacances.

Il laissa tomber la clé à molette qu'il avait dans la main sur un des sièges et attrapa le thermos de café brûlant qu'il s'était préparé une heure plus tôt. Tout en se versant un verre, il songea qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël et qu'il l'avait complètement oublié.

« Encore un Noël de raté pour Sammy », songea t-il avant de soupirer.

Le café lui brûla la gorge mais il n'y prêta pas attention et pensa qu'il pourrait très bien préparer le dîner de ce soir pour Sam et lui. Un Noël un peu minable mais un Noël tout de même, ça valait mieux que rien du tout.

Déterminé, il rangea ses outils, prit son café et repartit vers la maison qui était calme et silencieuse. Se réchauffant près du feu un instant, il sortit ensuite poêle et ustensiles de cuisine et entreprit de faire quelque chose de bons.

Il aimait cuisiner parce que ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelque chose et d'oublier ses problèmes, souvent omniprésent dans son esprit. D'autant plus que ça lui permettait de faire plaisir à Sammy. Tout en préparant la dinde farcie, il reçut un message de Bobby lui indiquant que lui et Rufus revenaient de la chasse le soir-même. Il avisa alors la carafe de vin chaud aux épices et en prépara un peu plus. Avec ces deux-là il valait mieux.

A dix-huit heures, il avait déjà terminé et la dinde cuisait tranquillement dans le four. Il ne trouva pas de raisons supplémentaires de rester dans la cuisine et attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il s'installa ensuite dans le canapé, une bière à la main. La culpabilité lui enserrait l'estomac et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il méritait que Adam le tue purement et simplement, il le savait très bien. S'excuser ne servait strictement à rien à ce stade, mais il avait envie d'expliquer calmement à Adam qu'il était désolé et qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. C'était faisable, non ? Il posa sa bière sur le guéridon près du canapé et fixa un instant les rideaux jaunis qui pendaient tristement aux fenêtres. Adam était devenu un ange donc techniquement…

– Adam ? se risqua t-il.

Au départ, il ne se passa rien, puis un bruissement se fit entendre et Adam apparut à côté de lui. Dean lui tendit alors une bière qu'il avait apporté en plus de la sienne.

– Pourquoi pas, soupira Adam en la décapsulant.

– Tu réponds aux prières du coup ? demanda Dean.

Il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise, notamment parce qu'il y avait une possibilité que Adam lui casse de nouveau le nez s'il disait un truc de travers.

– Disons que j'entends quand on m'appelle, je n'ai pas encore appris à canaliser ce genre de chose, expliqua Adam. C'est très étrange d'être un ange.

– Ça fait quoi exactement ?

Adam but une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

– Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. C'est… mieux en quelque sorte. C'est comme tout voir, tout entendre, tout comprendre sur tout. Je dirais que c'est pareil que de passer d'une vision en deux dimensions à une vision en trois dimensions. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, soupira t-il, mais c'est l'idée.

– Et en plus de ça, tu entends les prières ?

Adam acquiesça.

– Imagine les anges que tout le monde connaît, comme Michael, ajouta t-il. Il est submergé de prières sans arrêt.

– Si encore il y répondait, ricana Dean malgré lui.

Adam se tourna vers lui.

– Il le fait parfois, expliqua Adam. Les anges ont l'étrange faculté de pouvoir être à plusieurs endroit à la fois, sans y être vraiment.

– Je n'ai rien compris.

Adam eut un petit rire.

– Pauvre petit humain.

Dean se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

– Sérieusement, Adam ?

– Quoi ? J'ai trouvé une autre famille qui partage ma lassitude et mon animosité envers vous, rétorqua t-il.

– Tu nous renie carrément ?

– Exactement, approuva Adam.

Dean accusa le coup et but une rasade de bière.

– Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as répondu quand je t'ai appelé, glissa t-il.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Son visage avait repris cet air amer qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

– Écoutes, tenta Dean, ce soir je fais un repas de Noël pour Sam, Bobby et moi. Ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

– Tu crois que ça va tout changer, hein ? Un repas, quelques bières et ça repart ? ironisa t-il.

– Non, admit Dean, mais on peut commencer par là, non ? Même si, techniquement, tu n'as pas besoin de manger.

Adam soupira longuement et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peut-être des ailes à présent, mais il restait profondément humain.

– Je vais te faire goûter la meilleure dinde farcie que tu ais jamais mangé et en échange, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? proposa Dean.

– Pourquoi pas, dit Adam un peu raidement.

Dean s'apprêta à se lever pour remettre le vin chaud à chauffer quand Adam lança :

– Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber, Dean, que tu veillerais sur moi, que tu me sauverais… Sam aussi m'avait promis que tu viendrais me chercher dans la Cage et tu n'es jamais venu. Tous tes beaux discours, ça n'a de valeur que pour lui.

Adam ne hurlait pas, il chuchotait presque, l'amertume suintant de chacun de ses mots. Dean se retourna, l'estomac tordu de culpabilité.

– Tu as raison, admit Dean. Sam est tout ce que j'ai, j'ai juré de le protéger, ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie ou presque. Il n'y a toujours eu que nous deux, parfois papa, et aussi Bobby, mais c'est tout. On a découvert ton existence tard et… on a merdé, on a _vraiment_ merdé, je sais. On a essayé de sauver le monde, on a perdu ceux qu'on aimait, on a peut-être abandonné au bout d'un moment…

Dean repensa à son passage au Purgatoire, à Sam qui, lui, avait abandonné tout espoir de le revoir.

– Okay, se contenta de répondre Adam.

– On est nul comme famille, lâcha Dean. Je suis peut-être, sans doute même, nul comme grand frère, mais si tu me laisses une chance, je te montrerais que ça peut changer.

Adam le regarda un instant puis eut un sourire.

– Allons manger ta dinde, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Dean lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Et voilà !

Cet OS est bien plus long que prévu mais j'en suis contente. J'étudie _éventuellement_ la possibilité d'en faire une suite, à suivre... ;-)


End file.
